Aku Kabur Ke Jodohku
by Yoshida Kei
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata kabur dari rumah karena perjodohan yang diadakan ayahnya. Di tengah acara kaburnya, dia bertemu Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata pun tinggal di rumah Sasuke untuk sementara. Ternyata, Sasuke adalah orang yang dijodohkan dengan Hinata.


Hyuuga Hinata kabur dari rumah karena perjodohan yang diadakan ayahnya. Di tengah acara kaburnya, dia bertemu Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata pun tinggal di rumah Sasuke untuk sementara. Ternyata, Sasuke adalah orang yang dijodohkan dengan Hinata.

**Disclaimer : **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Aku Kabur Ke Jodohku © Yoshida Kei

**Rated :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance / drama

**Warning :**

Sejauh ini, warning yang ditunjukkan adalah aneh bin gaje dan sedikit OOC pada chara #dzigh

"Di-dijodohkan?"

"Iya. Kau akan dijodohkan dengan anak bungsu Uchiha," kata Hiashi.

"Ayah, Hinata masih SMA dan Hinata gak mau dijodohkan. Biar Hinata tebak, ini pasti demi kehormatan klan? Iya, kan?" kata Hinata.

"Beraninya kau. Sudah, cukup! Pergi tidur, besok pagi kau akan bertemu dengan jodohmu!" suruh Hiashi.

"A-ayah jahat!" kata Hinata sambil berlari ke arah kamarnya.

**Blam!**

Pintu dibanting keras.

"Ayah tidak mau mengerti Hinata. Hinata gak akan ikut dalam pertemuan menyebalkan itu," rutuk Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata mengeluarkan koper dari lemarinya. Dengan cepat, Hinata memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalamnya. Setelah itu dia menyembunyikan kopernya di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya.

**Clek**

Pintu terbuka dengan perlahan.

Hinata dengan cepat melompat ke atas ranjangnya dan menarik selimutnya.

**Tap tap tap**

Suara benturan sepatu dengan lantai perlahan mendekat.

Hiashi membelai rambut halus Hinata. "Hinata, ayah menyayangimu," kata Hiashi sambil mencium kening Hinata. "_Oyasumi_," sambungnya.

Hiashi melangkah ke arah pintu kamar Hinata. Mematikan lampu kamar Hinata dan kemudian menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Hening.

**Tik tok tik tok**

Hanya terdengar suara jam dinding yang berdetik.

Hinata bangun dari pura-pura tidurnya. Untuk sesaat dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk kabur. Air mata yang membendung di kelopaknya akhirnya mengalir juga.

"Harus. Aku hanya ingin ayah sadar," kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata mengganti baju tidurnya dengan baju hangat. Dia menulis sepucuk surat untuk ditinggalkan.

_Dear Otou-san,_

_Maafkan Hinata, Tou-san. Hinata merasa harus melakukan ini. Hinata hanya ingin Tou-san sadar. Hinata tidak mau dikekang._

Setelah selesai menulisnya, Hinata melipatnya dan menaruh surat itu diranjangnya.

Hinata mengambil koper dan ponselnya serta dompetnya. Kemudian Hinata keluar kamarnya. Berjalan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri yang masuk ke dalam rumah korban.

Di luar rumah, Hinata berpikir kemana dia akan pergi. Dia pun mengikuti langkah yang dibuat kaki jenjangnya. Dia sudah berjalan kira-kira 2 mil jauhnya.

Malam yang dingin dan tak ada kendaraan yang melintas. Tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat. Sampai akhirnya Hinata melihat seseorang yang sedang jongkok memeluk lututnya.

"Ah, k-kalau tidak tanya nanti sesat di jalan," kata Hinata mempertimbangkan dengan gaya ala detektif. "Ta-tapi kalau dia orang jahat gimana?" kini tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

_Tapi dia memakai seragam SMA. Tapi kalau dia anak brandalan gimana? Terus aku diapa-apain. Aku bisa menggunakan jurus kendoku. Tapi gak ada tongkat pengganti pedang_, pikirnya.

"Tanya, enggak, tanya, enggak, tanya, enggak, tanya," kata Hinata sambil memaju mundurkan langkahnya. "Tanya sajalah," kata Hinata akhirnya.

Perlahan, langkah Hinata menuju pemuda itu.

"Permisi, a-apa kau tau dimana tempat penginapan di sekitar sini?" tanya Hinata.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Halo? Kau mendengarku?" Hinata mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda itu. "Uh, bau alkohol. Masih SMA sudah minum sake, sampai mabuk pula," rutuknya.

"Hey, kau, bangun!" Hinata mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda itu lebih keras.

"Karin? Kau kah itu?" pemuda itu akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Aku bukan Karin. Aku mau tanya kontrakan dekat sini," kata Hinata.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan tempatnya ya? Tolong antarkan aku," kata pemuda itu.

"Aduh, susah ngomong sama orang mabuk," rutuk Hinata.

**Triiiing triiiiing~ **

Ponsel pemuda itu berdering.

Hinata mencari sumber bunyi ponsel itu. Dia merogoh saku jas hitam pemuda itu.

_Pesan_, pikir Hinata.

_Sasuke, aku sudah dapat tempat untukmu menginap selama pelarian. Dari kafe, kau jalan terus sampai ketemu toko. Sebelah kanan persis toko itu adalah tempat untukmu tinggal. Kuncinya aku taruh di pot dekat pintu. Pakaianmu sudah kutaruh kamar. Karin._

"Orang ini juga lagi kabur," kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hey, a-apa aku boleh menginap di tempatmu dulu?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa yang tidak boleh untuk nona manis sepertimu," kata pemuda itu.

"Terserah," kata Hinata pelan sambil memutar bola matanya.

Hinata melingkarkan tangan pemuda itu ke lehernya. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan seseorang bernama Karin. Dan akhirnya, Hinata menemukan tempat itu. Hinata pun mencari kunci di pot dekat pintu.

**Clek**

Akhirnya pintu terbuka.

Hinata mengantarkan pemuda itu ke salah satu kamar. Hinata melepaskan jas hitam pemuda itu. Dan saat membuka jas pemuda itu Hinata tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh ke atas ranjang dan posisi pemuda itu berada di atas Hinata. Bibirnya terasa sakit. Tentu. Karena benturan dari bibir pemuda itu.

Wajah Hinata merah merona. Itu adalah _first kiss_-nya, walau dia tak mau. Itu adalah kecelakaan.

Hinata menyingkirkan tubuh pemuda itu dari tubuhnya. Setelah melepaskan jasnya, Hinata merebahkan pemuda itu dan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Nah, akhirnya!" kata Hinata merdeka. 'Tapi,' Hinata meraba bibirnya. Darah Hinata mengumpul di wajahnya sehingga wajahnya merah.

Hinata keluar dari kamar itu. Dia meraih koper yang ditaruhnya di ruang tamu. Masuk ke dalam kamar lain.

"_Kami-sama_, terima kasih kau memberi jalanku untuk kabur," doa Hinata.

Bibir Hinata merasa hangat.

_Ada apa?_ pikirnya.

Hinata perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa," Hinata berteriak sambil menendang sosok yang membungkuk ke arahnya sampai terpental. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" sambung Hinata.

"Kau menginap di persembunyianku. Jadi aku berhak minta imbalan dong," kata pemuda yang kemarin ditemuinya.

"D-dasar Mr. Perv!" teriak Hinata.

"Huh, sekarang kau harus membayar karena kau menendangku," kata Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

**Triiiiing~ triiiiing~**

Nada panggilan masuk berbunyi.

Hinata mencari ponselnya.

**Clik**

Hinata menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan? Kabur dari rumah? Jangan berbuat macam-macam," kata Hiashi dari seberang telepon.

"Hinata tak mau dikekang," kata Hinata dan kemudian langsung menutup teleponnya. Dia mematikan ponselnya dan mengambil _sim card_ yang berada di dalamnya.

"Siapkan sarapan," kata pemuda itu yang kemudian dengan santai keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Hinata.

Krik.

_Seenaknya menyuruh orang_, pikir Hinata.

Meskipun Hinata merutuk dalam hatinya tetapi dia menyiapkan sarapan. Dan saat makan terjadi keheningan di meja makan. Yang terdengar hanya benturan sendok dan garpu dengan piring.

"Kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya pemuda itu memecah keheningan.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

"Hey, jawab aku".

"Namaku bukan 'hey' tapi Hinata, Mr. Perv," kata Hinata.

"Namaku juga bukan Mr. Perv. Namaku Sasuke," kata pemuda bernama Sasuke. "Jadi, kenapa kau kabur?"

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Hinata. "Lagi pula kau juga sedang dalam pelarian, kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, aku menghindari sesuatu," kata Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Lagi pula aku pergi setelah sarapan," kata Hinata.

"Siapa suruh kau pergi?"

"Tak ada," jawab Hinata.

"Itu artinya kau harus tinggal. Lagi pula kau harus membayar tendanganmu tadi," kata Sasuke.

"Apa hakmu?"

"Kau tak bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa ini, kan?" kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan dompet perempuan.

"Dompetku," kata Hinata. "Kembalikan itu," Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya dan mencoba meraih dompetnya tetapi tak bisa.

"Aku butuh teman dalam pelarianku. Makanya aku ingin kau di sini menemaniku," kata Sasuke.

"Dasar Mr. Perv," umpat Hinata.

"Tenang, aku gak akan melakukan hal aneh terhadapmu. Aku orang baik kok," kata Sasuke.

"Orang baik kenapa balas dendam?" pojok Hinata.

"Aku hanya bermain kok," kata Sasuke.

"Ih, menyebalkan," kata Hinata.

"Setelah ini kau harus ikut aku nge-_band_ di kafe, oke?" pinta tepatnya suruh Sasuke.

"Eh? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Hinata.

"Karin lagi sakit tenggorokan. Sehingga tidak ada yang menjadi vokalis. Tak ada Karin, kau pun jadi," kata Sasuke.

"Seenaknya menyuruh orang," kata Hinata.

"Sebelum kau bernyanyi di depan umum, penampilanmu harus diubah dulu," kata Sasuke. Mereka kini berada di salon.

"Rambutku akan dipotong?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"A-apa aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Ah, kau ini. Miss. Ribet," kata Sasuke lemas.

"Aku mau lensa warna violet," kata Hinata.

"Nanti akan kusuruh Naruto membelinya," kata Sasuke.

"Waw, teman perempuanmu manis juga, Sas," kata pemuda rambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Dia memang manis, sayang agak galak," kata Sasuke.

"Tumben kau ngelirik cewek. Bukannya kamu maho ya?"

**BLETAK**

"Jaga baik-baik mulutmu, Naruto-_dobe_," kata Sasuke dengan kedutan di dahinya.

"Ya, tumben saja kau bilang cewek manis. Padahal Sakura yang ngejar-ngejar kamu aja gak kau gubris sama sekali," kata Naruto.

"Pacar adalah kata terakhir dalam kamusku saat ini. Maaf saja kalau aku tak melirik Sakura," jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi si Hinata itu hebat. Bisa membuka matamu akan manisnya dia," kata Naruto.

"Tapi aku sudah dijodohkan, Naruto," kata Sasuke menunduk. "Aku tak bisa menolak," sambungnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau kabur?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima saja," kata Sasuke.

"Belum tau orangnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Namanya aja gak tau," kata Sasuke.

"Lho? Payah kau, Sas," umpat Naruto.

"Diam kau, _Dobe_," kata Sasuke.

"Hai, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Hinata berjalan ala gaya aneh ke arah dua pemuda yang sedang duduk.

"Tidak ada," kata Naruto.

"Kenapa kau jalan pincang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya tidak terbiasa dengan hak tinggi," kata Hinata yang sekarang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya senyum gaje.

"Yakin," kata Hinata.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang mendapati Naruto sedang tersenyum sendiri.

"Kalian tak sadar ya? Kalian itu cocok lho," kata Naruto.

**BLUSH**

Wajah Hinata dan Sasuke memerah.

"Aku cari rokok dulu," kata Sasuke yang langsung melenggang pergi.

'_Hihi, salting_,' pikir Naruto.

"Bagaimana kesan pertamamu tentang Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke itu Mr. Perv, beraninya dia menciumku saat tidur. Ah," Hinata keceplosan. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mencium saat tidur?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya," kata Hinata sambil menggeleng kepalanya. "Eh, tidak," Hinata mengangguk.

"Jadi yang benar mana? Kau pintar dalam membingungkan orang ya. Saat bilang tidak, kau mengangguk. Saat bilang iya, kau geleng kepala," kata Naruto sambil geleng kepala sendiri.

"Aku mau keluar, di sini berisik," kata Hinata.

"Oke".

Hinata keluar dari kafe. Mencari udara segar. Cuaca sedang cerah. Hinata duduk di bangku depan kafe. Melihat orang yang sedang lalu lalang.

"Lihat kakimu," Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik kaki Hinata dan kemudian menutupi bagian yang lecet dengan hansaplas. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama pada kaki Hinata yang lainnya.

"A-_arigatou_," pipi Hinata merona.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian bergumam, "coba kau selalu dihiasi rona merah itu".

"Ya?" Hinata merasa Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke yang langsung mengusir pikirannya jauh-jauh.

"Tuh, kan. Benar dugaanku. Sasuke menyukainya," kata seseorang yang berada di balik pintu kafe yang sedang mengintip Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Sasuke!" seru seseorang pria yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ah, Hyuuga-_san_, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

'_Mati aku. Ayah_,' umpat Hinata dalam batinnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya bingung kenapa kau tidak hadir kemarin. Kau dan anakku. Anakku kabur dari rumah," kata Hiashi. "Ah, si-siapa dia?" tanya Hiashi dengan tatapan ke arah Hinata.

"Dia temanku," kata Sasuke.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Hiashi dengan tatapan sedih.

"Hi~".

"Hi-Hikaru. Aoi Hikaru," kata Hinata mendahului Sasuke.

"Eh, me-memang ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Dia mirip Hinata. Anakku Hinata yang ayahmu jodohkan denganmu. Hanya saja Hinata rambutnya panjang dan matanya perak," kata Hiashi.

Krik.

Hening.

"Jadi, dia jodohku?" pekik Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan dan memandang satu sama lain.

_**To Be Continued or The End?~~**_

Kei : ngawang~

Ken : apanya?

Kei : ceritanya.

Ken : enaknya gimana lho?

Kei : terusin. Bikin sekuel atau semacamnya.

Ken : kalau ada yang review =w=

Kei : oke! Readers, tolong review ya. Dukung adanya sekuel atau semacamnya :3

Ken : jangan lupa fave dan share x3 #bletak

Kei : review aja juga gak papa.

Ken : jangan ditawar!

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
